


Baby Claws

by LeftShark



Series: Raptor Dads [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: M/M, Peter loves them, Ronan doesn't like dinosaurs, theyre cute, this is crack and trash really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftShark/pseuds/LeftShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After crash landing on a prehistoric creature inhabited planet, the Milano gains passengers.</p><p>Ronan and Peter learn parenting skills by raising a baby dinosaur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic doesnt have much dialog, but I felt like it was RLY cute so fight me.
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.  
> (This whole thing is a mistake, honestly.)

The first thing Peter had noticed were the giant bird-like things in the sky. They flapped their wings and let out loud squaaws as they flew. 

He thinks they might've flew through a crowd of them while crashing down.

"We gotta fix this ship, bro," Peter says, following Ronan out of the Milano.

"As if it weren't obvious," the Kree responds, rolling his violet eyes and picking up his hammer . "First, we must find a civilization of some sorts. Or at least a valid water source, to refill our tank."

 

They don't venture far, because the sun is setting. Peter leaves the bright headlights of the Milano on. So they can find their way back if they get lost. All they have to do is look for the bright lights.

 

 

"This is really far," Peter says as he sits down by the stream of water before them. The sun has already set and it's dark out. " how're we supposed to get water all the way out here!?"

"We we'll find a way. Do not worry," Ronan reaches down and brushes his hand through Peter's hair.

"Well we better find a way soon, because I don't plan on sleeping out here we have no idea what the hell lives here. And judging from the giant footprint I stumbled in earlier, something really big lives here. And it'll probably crush me!"

"Nothing will hurt you, my love. I will kill it." Ronan vows. "Stay here. I will be back."

"Wait! Where're you going!?"

"To see if there are any useful plants around. Anything we can consume."

"But it's dark out here, and--" something shines in the bushes, reflecting the small amount of light filtering through the trees. Eyes. Peter recognizes the glow of eyes. He's had his share of fighting off beasties.

Had they been followed?

"Ronan," he says, voice hardly above a whisper. "There's something there."

"What do you mean?" Ronan turns around.

The bushes shift.

"Run!" The Terran screeches, leaping up and dashing past Ronan and back in the direction of the Milano.

The creature leaps out of the bushes and starts after him quickly gaining speed. It's long tail whips Ronan in the process and nearly knocks him over. 

He doesn't get to look at the creature for long, because it disappears into the trees after Peter, but he sees that it is tall, as tall as he is, with a long tail, long claws, and sharp teeth. A giant reptilian creature.

"Ronan!"

Peter's repetitive screeches for help send Ronan into overdrive. He hauls his hammer up over his shoulder and moves with unnatural speed after the two.

 

He sees red when Peter trips and curls into a ball to protect himself as the beast rapidly approaches, hissing and screeching. It opens it's jaws and dives it's head straight down for Peter's neck, but the Terran shrieks and flops over, narrowly avoiding getting his neck snapped by the creature.

Once he's in close enough range, Ronan swings his hammer, striking the beast in the side of it's large, bony head and killing it instantly. He kneeled beside Peter on the floor and pulled him up.

"Peter! Are you alright!?"

Peter was shaking with violent sobs, but he stopped himself to glare at Ronan. "A dinosaur just tried to fucking eat me and you're asking me if I'm okay!?"

Peter's alright.

Ronan pulls Peter close and holds on to him for a while, until Peter's tears come to a stop.

"It almost killed me...it was gonna eat me--"

Ronan shushes him and pulls Peter away to look into his eyes. "I will never let anything hurt you."

"The dinosaur--"

"Is dead. It tried to hurt you. I killed it." He doesn't know what the hell a dinosaur is, but that's not important.

Peter takes a deep breath and wipes his face, "Yeah...okay, yeah. We should get out of here before something else comes after us..."

Peter only manages to stagger a few feet before tripping over something.

The something squawks at him loudly.

Alarmed, herolls over and looks, heart melting at the sight.

A baby dinosaur. An exact mini replica of the one Ronan just put to death...

Greenish-gray with Amber eyes and a blue stripe going down her side.

She's tiny, small enough for Peter to hold her with one hand if he really wanted to. She squeaks and trills at him, then hops behind a bush. Peter, being the idiot he is, crawls after her.

She didn't go far; She's hopped into a nest, where three unhatched eggs sit. The shell of a fourth lays crushed on the ground, covered in dirt. She's aware of Peter's presence, and she taps at the closest egg with her foot, squawking at him.

Ronan approaches behind him, "Peter, do not be foolish--"

But Peter's already grinning, reaching down for the baby who happily sways her tail when he scoops her up.

"She's so precious..." He turns around to face the Kree, and the blue man's already asking his head.

"No! We are not keeping that--thing! One of them just tried to kill you, Peter!"

"But you killed her mom!" He stroked the head of the tiny dinosaur. "We have to take her...she's gonna be all alone in this universe, without a family..." He turns his large puppy eyes on the Kree.

"There are three other eggs in the nest, Peter."

 

Peter grins and places the overgrown lizard against his chest and zips up his jacket, leaving enough room for her to poke her head out. "Then we take them all."

She does. And from between her little teeth, the end of her tongue sticks out in a little blep. She is not afraid of them. Nor does she aim to attack them.

Peter reaches down to gather the three eggs, holding them securely in his arms. He's never seen such large eggs in his life, but he handles them with ease.

"All of them."

"No." Ronan says. "That's dangerous Peter! Peter--" The Terran is smirking at him, though. He's taking them.

"I will not kill it if it tries to eat you in your sleep," he grumbles finally, watching Peter stand with the eggs and the baby.

"It's not gonna eat me. Look at it."

"You don't even know what it is!"

"'Course I do!" Peter says, grinning when the reptile reaches her neck up to lick his chin. "She's a velociraptor!"

"A...nevermind." Ronan shakes his head. "It's not gonna stay little forever."

"Um, she's little and cute right now. That's all that matters."

Ronan raises an eyebrow.

"C'mon! She's smaller than Rocket! How much harm can she do!?"

 

She bit everything. And anything that she would fit in her jaws, she took with her. Where she thought she was going was a mystery to Peter. She'd take whatever she could (socks, clothes, Ronan's boots, even Peter's Heaphones. She just picked them up with her little teeth and walked away. Of course, Peter chased her down and gently pried them from her mouth.)

She never made it more than halfway out of the room before Peter caught her every time.

She, for some reason, was not fond of Ronan's boots, though. Maybe they intimidated her? She could probably fit inside of one...

The Kree did not find it as amusing as his Terran counterpart when he woke up and his boots were on opposite ends of the ship.

The ship they were, fortunately, almost done repairing.

"Hey, come back here!" Peter says, chasing the sprinting baby raptor as she made off with the corner of the bedsheet tucked in her jaws, dragging the emote blanket behind her as she held her head up proudly. "Blue!"

He had named her, too.

 

He calls her Blue. Because she has blue stripes. She is the only one with a name.

The three eggs still remain unhatched, on the other bed in the ship. Peter has them wrapped up in a thick blanket under a heat lamp to keep them warm.

"Blue!" He steps down on the end of the blanket, watching in amusement as the raptor falls over. "C'mere, silly girl." He scoops her and the blanket up and cuddles her close. She trills and nuzzles at his face.

"I imprinted on her," Peter had said to Ronan when the Kree questioned why it hadn't tried to bite his face off. "Im her momma now."

"That sounds fake...but okay..."

 

Ronan didn't like it much...

It was little, but loud. It barked and squeaked and honked all the time, it tried to eat everything, and it stared at him with it's giant yellow eyes.

Peter calls it a 'she'.

Ronan does not care what it is.

It's annoying.

Peter lets it sleep in the bed with them, too. It sleeps on his Terran's chest, curled up like a dog.

He carries it everywhere, too. He even puts it in his lap when he sat at the table.

It sits on Peter's shoulders when he's out repairing the wing of the ship.

Sometimes Peter stuffs it in the front of his jacket so he doesn't have to use his hands to hold her up.

Sometimes it climbs on to his head and ruffles up the soft orange hair.

And it always stole his favorite pair of boots. 

He will admit, as annoying as the thing is, it is kind of cute cute. And it's cute with Peter. Together, it's almost unbearable. But he still doesn't like it, or get why Peter has fallen in love with it.

He even holds it up in the air and dances to his music with it. He claims that it enjoys it.

Blue, Peter calls it.

"Her name is Blue and she's a girl."

He's tired of Ronan calling her an "it."

 

Ronan tentatively reaches out to pet her, the way Peter does.

He's not scared to touch her. He's picked her up several times and glared her down when she tries to run off, dragging his boots by the laces. She hangs her head and gives him big, sad eyes. She knows she's done bad when he glares at her like that. But he never finds the time to sit there and pet her. He can't be bothered.

 

Peter grins, he holds her up so both of the beings (which could, honestly, both be identified as 'blue'), are face to face. This time with no glares from Ronan, and no sad puppy eyes from Blue.

They stare at each other for a moment, and then Peter giggles and moves her forward, purposely causing her snout to bump against Ronan's nose. He pulls her back slightly, and then does it again, making a "mwah" sound when the end of her snout taps Ronan's nose.

"Dinosaur kisses!"

"Peter," Ronan glares at him. It is not funny. At least, not to Ronan. But Peter's giggling like a child.

His glare fades when Blue happily laps at his face with her tongue, tail whipping back and forth, like an excited dog.

"See, she likes you! You just gotta give her some time!" Peter says, megawatt smile stretching across his face. "Your boots, though...THATS a different story. She doesn't like those things."

Ronan reaches up to take Blue from where she sits in Peter's cupped hands. It doesn't look like a comfortable sit, though. Peter's hands don't cradle her enough. She looks like she might fall. He's got a hand under her, supporting her from below, and another on her chest, to keep her from actually falling. It really doesn't look to comfortable.

Maybe he should...just hold her instead...

Ronan takes hold of her and cradles her in the crook of his arm, the way he's seen Peter do before. Like an infant. It appears to be more comfortable for her.

She looks up at him with happy eyes, long tail moving side to side and the end of her tongue poking out from between her teeth. She's actually really really cute.

The next time they sit down to eat, she clambers her way up Ronan's leg and settles down in his lap. He does nothing.

Whenever they sit together in the cockpit, she makes herself comfortable on the closest lap.

When they sleep, she wedges herself between the two of them.

 

 

"You," Peter says thrusting Blue into Ronan's arms. "Get mad at her for me. I can't--she's too cute!"

"What did she do?"

Peter holds up his favorite red jacket. The right sleeve has been torn off.

"I don't know what happened to the sleeve, either! I think she ate it!"

Ronan holds the growing raptor from under her arms. She's almost too big to hold with just his hands.

He says nothing, but glares as her.

She hangs her head, knowing she's done something wrong.

"Bad girl," Peter scolds, pointing a finger at her.

"I told you she would tear stuff up," Ronan says, placing her on the floor. She apologetically nudges at his leg before hopping off.

"I can't get mad at her, though," Peter frowns. "She's too damn cute."

"She will destroy many more things in the future. You know this, yes?"

Peter nods.

"Then I suggest you keep your tape deck safe," He says, looking over Peter's shoulder. He can see her with the walkman in her jaws, heaphones dragging behind her. "I don't think she enjoys it as much as you do..."

Peter turned around faster than the speed of a bullet and sprinted for her. "Blue! No! Bad girl!" He snatches her up off the ground and holds her up so that they're face to face. He wants to scold her more; get angry at her for chewing on his walkman (luckily, without causing damage.) But...she's too cute. 

Tail wagging, Blue stretches forward and licks Peter's face happily as the Terran frowns. She chirrups and jerks forward, bopping her nose against Peter's.

"Dinosaur kisses," Ronan mumbles to himself, smiling.

 

Peter keeps the Walkmam safe from Blue, but he does not keep himself safe from worry. 

"Do you think they're dead?" He asks Ronan.

He's been hovering over the unhatched eggs. He's getting anxious. He's been pacing. It had been almost a month. 

Shouldn't they have hatched by now? Shouldn't they have hatched a long time ago?

"We cannot tell," Ronan says, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. Blue has herself atop the Kree's head, a foot on each shoulder, and an arm framing each side of Ronan's face. Her chest and long neck rest on Ronan's head. "We must give it time."

"Time...yeah..." He falls silent. The only sound is the soft hum of the engine.

"Do not be discouraged," he steps closer to Peter.

Blue leans forward, her blunt claws digging into Ronan's shoulder as she tried to lean forward and lick her Terran papa's face. (Thankfully her claws were not sharp. Peter had made sure to file them down from time to time.)

Though, she was not careful. She leans too far forward and topples over.

Instinctively, both Ronan and Peter reach forward, their arms working together to catch her and hold her up.

Peter shuffles a bit closer and looks down.

"I'll try not to...besides, we've got out arms full with this little trouble maker..."

She sits up and honks at both of them, tail swishing about.

 

Peter is deep in the best sleep he's had in days when he's awoken.

Blue's squawking and barking like crazy, perched up on his chest. She's eyeing the eggs on the bed opposite to them.

"Wha'samatta, girl?" Peter mumbles sleepily as Ronan sits up beside him.

She honks at him, long and low, and she begins jumping up and down on Peter's chest. She's got his full attention now.

He too, sit's up, and Blue hops off of him and over to the other bed, clambering up and squawking at the eggs.

Peter gets up quickly, dragging the sheets down with him and nearly tripping to inspect the source of Blue's alarm.

Underneath the light of the lamp, one of the eggs twitches--and through the thin cracks on the surface, a tiny hand with equally tiny claws pops out. Quickly, it is retracted, and then a tiny orange eye peeks through the hole. The first thing it sees is Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make a second part ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Ronan wakes, startled, when a heavy weight lands on him and knocks the air out of him.

He lifts his head to see Blue sitting halfway on top of him.

She's huge and heavy.

"Get off!" He wheezes at her. Having a full grown velociraptor sit on your chest is not very comfortable. "You don't fit."

She quacks at him.

He spends the next five minuets wresting dinosaurs off the bed and wondering how Peter does it so well. The four of them whistle and chuff and re-attempt to climb into the bed with him. His eyes go wide when it wobbles underneath their weight.

He can barely reach over and grab the small data pad on the table beside the bed to answer Peter's incoming call.

"Hello," the Kree mumbles, shoving away a green snout.

"Did you feed the babies yet?" It's the first thing Peter says.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Ronan replies sarcastically. "And no, I have not fed them yet. I just woke up."

"They should've been fed hours ago! Poor babies!"

"They aren't babies! They're bigger than you!" Ronan protests.

The four raptors begin to honk and whine at Peter's voice coming through the speaker of the datapad. Ronan rolls his eyes at the small hologram of Peter when the Terran starts to coo and talk to them.

"Make them get off of me," Ronan demands, pushing away the head of Charlie, the youngest of the raptors.

Peter had given them all goofy names, in Ronan's opinion. Blue, Echo, Delta, and Charlie.

Blue being the oldest, Echo was the second oldest--Ronan remembers when she hatched. Blue had gone crazy, waking them up by hopping around and shrieking. For the first few days, she followed Blue around everywhere and copied her sister's every move. That's why Peter called her Echo. And then, a few days later, Delta hatched. She was more independent than Echo, but they still followed Blue around everywhere she went. And they thought Peter was their mother. Every time he stepped into the room, they squabbled and honked at him and butted against his ankles.

It took another week and a half before Charlie hatched. The little baby was even more attached to Peter than Blue had been. She was also smaller than the others had been when they hatched. Eventually, and luckily, she grew to a completely normal size. But there was a countless amount of times that Ronan accidentally stepped on her when he didn't know she was trudging right beside his feet. She was so small! Thankfully he never actually squashed her or seriously hurt her.

Ronan didn't have a good, safe history with the raptors as babies. He wasn't as careful as Peter was, and he'd stepped on their tails hundreds of times which led to said Terran rushing in to the room at the sharp and pain-filled cries of his little reptilian babies. He had dropped Charlie once, Delta twice, and Echo four times before Peter made it practically illegal for Ronan to hold the raptors unless it was absolutely necessary.

 

"Girls, back up!" Peter commands, watching through the holoscreen on the Milano as the dinosaurs snake their way off the bed to give Ronan space.

"They miss you," Ronan says, glancing at the dinosaurs who whine, confused at the absence of their leader, while still being able to hear his voice.

"D'awww."

"And they will not let me sleep," Ronan grumbles. "They refuse to leave me alone."

"They just love their big blue papa." Peter assures, smiling when Delta stretches her neck out to nuzzle Ronan.

"Don't call me that," the Kree snorts. "I am not their father."

"Shh, yes you are."

"Whatever."

"Seriously, though. You need to get up and feed them, Ro. You know what happens when they don't get fed. Nothing lasts two seconds in those powerful jaws. Everything that looks like it can be eaten will be eaten. Besides...why aren't they downstairs on their floor?"

The Raptors have an entire floor to themselves in the large building. It's the second floor, which has been cleared out into one large room, with a gate as a substitute for a back door. When the gate opens, there's a ramp that leads down into a pen outside where they can run about like the animals they are. Peter spoils them.

"They were...crying..?" Ronan answers.

"So you brought them up to our floor to comfort them? Aww."

"No!" The Kree scowls. "They were being loud and disrupting my sleep. I needed them to shut up so I could rest. Even though they became quieter with me, they still did not let me sleep much. You allowed them to sleep on the bed with us far too often. They now think they can still fit..."

"We should get a bigger bed," Peter notes.

"Or they could sleep downstairs where they belong."

"But that's no fun!" Peter pouts.

"It is for me," Ronan finally wills himself to sit up and get out of bed. Peter's right. Without food, they'll destroy everything they can get their teeth on.

He pets Delta's head as he passes by, and they all fall into line behind him, tails wagging.

First, he takes them back down to their floor.

He passes Gamora in the hallway and smirks at her as she stands against the wall to let the parade pass, watching as they follow after Ronan like a line of ducklings. Except these ducks are way bigger than their momma duck. And they have sharp teeth and claws. And long tails. 

 

 

He doesn't expect Peter to return a few days later with an injured leg. It might even be broken, according to Drax. He hobbles in after Rocket, leaning almost all of his weight on Groot, goes straight for the kitchen to grab something to eat quickly, and limps straight for the elevator without a word.

"Peter," Rocket says, trailing after him. Groot's already standing in the lift with Peter, tempted to carry the human so he doesn't have to walk. "You gotta fix your leg..."

"Gotta see my babies first. They miss me." Peter says to Rocket as the small mammal hops into the elevator before the doors close.

While they're making their trip down, Peter leans over and picks up Rocket from behind.

"Hey!" The raccoon struggles for a moment before Peter places him on Groot's shoulder.

"Gotta keep you up here, buddy. You know how the girls feel about you."

"They're savages," Rocket grumbles, sitting down and crossing his arms.

"They are not," Peter winces when the elevator comes to a stop. "You just look edible."

"Edible!?"

Ronan's sitting underneath the open gate, looking down and watching the girls frolic about outside. Peter lumbers over to sit beside him and calls over to the girls.

Charlie turns around first, hitting Echo and Delta with her tail.

With a happy cry, Blue charges forward, skidding to a stop at the top of the ramp. From behind, her three sisters bump on to her, causing them all to fall on the pair. Peter screeches in pain when they crush his injured leg, and the group quickly climbs off of him to assess the damage that had been done to their pack leader. He was injured, they could sense it.

"What is wrong?! Peter, are you hurt?" Ronan reaches out for Peter, concern etched into his purple eyes.

"The idiot busted himself up while we were away. And it wasn't even in battle or nothing! He fell out of the ship's hatch!" Rocket says, tail swishing back and forth in annoyance.

Charlie, who had pushed her way inside, caught sight of the fluffy limb swaying about. Her own tail began to swing steadily as she pounced, snapping at his tail. She hadn't caught it, but she came close. 

"AH! Stop!" Rocket curls his tail closer to himself and jumps up on Groot's head. Charlie barks at him and he hisses like a cat in reply, tail fluffing up. It's not like he can help it. It's instinct. She wants to eat him, and he doesn't want to die.

 

 

Peter's leg wasn't broken, luckily; it was his ankle that was injured. A bad sprain, only temporary damage.

"What are you doing?" Ronan asks when he enters the room. Blue has wedged herself into a ball on the foot of the bed, and Peter has his injured foot propped up on her back. The others curl up on the floor beside Peter's side of the bed.

"Resting like you told me to?" His green eyes briefly look up from the datapad he's holding.

"You have not been...why are they up here, and why did you leave the bed to go get them?"

"They're helping me get better. And why are you mother henning me?" Peter snarks back, rubbing Blue's back with his non-injured foot.

"I just want you to get better as soon as possible. So I can kick your ass," Ronan adds the end with sarcasm.

At the sound of voices, Delta lifts her head. When she spots Ronan, she wags her tail, smacking Charlie in the face by accident. That move wakes Charlie, which also wakes Echo due to the fact the she was half asleep on her youngest sister.

With the commotion of the other squad members beginning to growl and tussle, Blue also stirs from her slumber.

"Look, you just woke them all up! I just got them to fall asleep, too!" Peter huffs.

Ronan rolls his eyes and clambers on to the mattress beside Peter. As he passes, Blue pushes her upper body up with her hands and stretches her neck forward so she can gently bop the side of Ronan's face with her nose; Dinosaur kisses. It's their thing. At least, that's what Peter says.

She slowly swivels her large, bony head around to watch him. Then, finally, deciding that being awake is not worth her time, the blue-striped overgrown lizard curls back up and goes back to sleep. Peter breathes a sigh of relief when her sisters follow suit.

 

He did not expect to wake up in the morning puppy piled by four dinosaurs and one sleepy Kree warrior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like writing more cute little things and I just need the raptors being giant cuddly dogs.
> 
> It's short, but that's because I have other things to be writing...haha.
> 
> I'll try to update ABGTDTG as soon as possible, too. But it'll take some time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna turn this into a Two-Shot, honestly. Bring in the rest of the squad, y'know?
> 
> Maybe I'll make a second part, with Ronan and Peter interacting with the adult raptor squad. Y'know.
> 
> Or, one day, turn it into a full thing... Kinda make a JW type plot...Peter as Owen, Ronan as Barry...maybe Yondu as Hoskins. Because he'd be the kinda guy who'd wanna use the raptors for missions. I wouldn't use the exact same plot, thought. Because that would be kinda boring. I'd change stuff up, yeah!
> 
>  
> 
> Something in the back of my mind, though, is telling me that I need to make a series full of one-shots about Ronan. Ronan trying to take care of wild velociraptor babies and failing, then wondering how Peter does it so naturally. Because Pete is a natural born raptor papa. ;D
> 
>  
> 
> One day, perhaps. I need to finish my other fics first.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm still a slut for comments, though. Even if they're bad.


End file.
